


good planets make for good intergalactic neighbors

by displayheartcode



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Chicago is a hub for the unusual.
Kudos: 8





	good planets make for good intergalactic neighbors

“We really are the X-Files.”

“Sure, it only took you how many years to figure that out?” I said to Murphy. 

She twisted in her seat to glare at me before resuming her attention back to our… _our_ …uh, _intergalactic neighbors_. H!nnseelf (but we called them Bill), the pod leader, waved their many yellow-fingered (tentacled? Appendaged?) hands at us, one of their dozen eyes still on their group's members, and was probably excitingly gossiping about how life was on earth so far despite the troubles with the ship (that weren’t my fault entirely). 

I couldn’t blame them for being this way. Mac’s brew was good stuff, after all. Bill’d nearly cried from joy after being handed a bottle. 

“If we’re the X-Files,” I said, resuming the conversation, “then who am I? Mulder?”

Murphy sighed. She looked up and down at me, thinking. “Well, you are tall.” There was a pause. “And painfully annoying.”

“Why, Scully! I thought you loved me?” 

She sighed again. SI probably had nothing about aliens in their guidelines of weird shit in Chicago. I mean, sure, the occasional near zombie apocalypse was one thing, but aliens were in a whole ‘nother category altogether. 

I took another sip of my beer, giving Bill a polite nod as they beamed at me, three of their raised appendages were wrapped tightly around Mac’s drinks. Bill’s group members were cheering about something in what sounded like a Gregorian chant, but I knew that the praise for Mac was beyond universal. 

“I can’t believe it,” Murphy muttered. “You of all people made this into a bloodshed-free occasion.” 

“Maybe I just live to surprise you?” I said, smiling at her rueful expression. “I guess we should really be thankful that their even more highly-sufficient technology only burst into flames _after_ I’d left their ship, right? And that they really like beer.”

Murphy rubbed her temples in frustration. _“Beer.”_

“And friendship,” I reminded her. “You can’t beat the power of friendship.” 

“You’re such a Care Bear, Harry.” 


End file.
